The Clock Actually Ticks
by Yangu Fuyu
Summary: Since a year and a half ago my parents started fighting, and I somewhat moved into the cellar, I knew not to do anything drastic to myself knowing that he’d be angry. Getting through the morning to go to school can be a job on its own.
1. I Can Hear the Clocks because it’s So Qu

The Clock Actually Ticks

Summary: Since a year and a half ago my parents started fighting, and I somewhat moved into the cellar, I knew not to do anything drastic to myself knowing that he'd be angry. Getting through the morning to go to school can be a job on its own.

I Can Hear the Clocks because it's So Quiet.

I quivered into my corner, my hands over my head, head leaning into my knees, something I had always done when I was scared – they were fighting, again that's all they seemed to do these days for the past year and a half that was all they did every time they fought, I hid knowing if I was there their they'd take it out on me. For some reason, they hated me; I didn't even know what I did wrong. I cringed hearing glass smash and a door slam what followed that was complete silence not even the crickets chirped. I didn't know how late it was nor did I want to know, my watch died long ago, I didn't ask for a new one knowing there would be something thrown into my face, or legs. I knew their, was enough morning for one, but the money I snatched was for my own survival. I'm not trying to say my parents are abusive or anything, they just have bad tampers – at me. To say my parents knew I was hiding, they didn't know, well they didn't remember, to say I was alive – well I was a mis fit…. Ever since I left my soul, my mind back there where my dreams took me, to say people laughed at me, well I could be as violent as my parents when I wanted to, they deserved it, they didn't know what I had been through, what I was missing. Even to say I had friends was a laugh.

I don't know. Maybe I don't belong in the Human world anymore. Which is a laugh because it is sad… Very sad. I crawled over to the small window, opened it to reveal bars, I was used to them by now but, hey, no one deserves to be locked up in a cage like some sort of animal that was born in the wild. The wind that came into the darkened room was welcomed. But the only reason I was in the cellar of my house and locked in here was because I was smart. Now you're looking as if I'm nuts. Believe me I'm not, I'm smart for locking myself in the cellar because I wouldn't get hurt, maybe a little hungry, but at least I can feel that hunger. Oh and those bars? They are fake, I could pull them off since I was twelve – I'm now seventeen, one more year of this and then I'm free to do whatever I want, the first thing I will do will be to move, far away. I went back to said corner and tried to get whatever sleep I could.

Even before they were turned into pigs, they still had arguments – I hated them. So you see, after I found my room I counted figuring out how long it would take to the cellar in case they started up again. So in a way the cellar is my second bedroom, I properly know it better then my actual bedroom. One day I was in here for one then a hour and realized that it did get stuffy so opening the window I saw my escape route was blocked, I being the klutz and stupid tried pulling them off – with my whole weight on them I fell backwards seriously hurting my butt, then realizing I had broken it I panicked not realizing it was meant to be like that, for several hours I panicked. I don't know how the idea got into my head but as I was standing there I was like, maybe they are fake. My parents don't exactly know I go missing while they are arguing but lately I spent more outside the inside.

I dreamt of him again. I only knew that because I woke up crying it had only been seven or so years, he hadn't come, I wonder if he even remembered me…. Before my parents became needing anger management and we just moved into the house I picked the room which was white and pleaded to change the colour to emerald. I went to a ribbon store and found an emerald green ribbon which has one end tired to my purple hair tie and in the wind that blew into my face the ribbon would dance in it. It would make me smile even when I was sad because it reminded me of him. I silently crept out of the cellar and looked around – it was too quiet and I was straining my ears. I rounded a corner and looked up the stairs – still no loudness my eyes found a clock which I found was actually ticking it said it was six my parents are normally fighting. I sighed as I went up the stairs. My bedroom door was open – like the way I left it, the window closed the desk still unnerved, bed made, the picture of a dragon still crocked like usual. Past an empty room. Oh, I guess I should tell why that room was empty, you see it was the reason why we moved in the first place and I wasn't very happy about it. My mum was pregnant it was due a couple months after we moved in, but he died while in labour, maybe that was why they were angry. My parents tried everything to get me to except that there was a new comer coming and yet that new comer never came, my mum cried, my dad got drunk and me I was confused about the whole thing. I pushed open my parents' door to only see my mum sleeping, no dad, not going inside he could very well be in the bathroom, I knew to keep a distance from them both so if they did turn on me I could run I was fastest out the lot but only by a little.

I found out that my dad was never going to come back. Remember that door slamming? Yeah that was him leaving the house half drunk. He died while in his car hitting a light pole which caught fire. When the ambulance and everyone else pulled him out he was already dead. I sighed inaudibly then left the house for school.

Walking up the street then going into a shop which newly opened digging into my extremely-very-short-school-skirt for borrowed-without-permission-money handing it the to the guy I had food I've had ever since Friday. Walking down into the forest which was my long but short; short-cut. Jumping over one shrine-frog-thing I kept going. The wind picked up and my ribbon danced as usual. I got to school an hour early, which believe me was an achievement. I found my tree and climbed up it. I'm not a Goth or Emo or anything I just like high places, digging into a hole I picked out my school bag, their was a reason why my bag was at school, in a tree, last time it was at home my parents thought it be fun to play catch and throw with it, that wrecked my bag and I had to come up with a very good excuse; my-inexistent-dog-played-a-role-in-destroying-my-bag-it-dug-a-hole-then-re-dug-it-so-my-inexistent-cat-could-play-scratching-pole-with-it-and-that-somehow-broke-it. The bell rang I actually heard it; I swung down from my tree and went to Math.

My math teacher doesn't give a damn, she hands out work, but no one ever does it. She just sighs and goes on marking everyone an F or an E but mostly an F. The day went to, laugh, way too quickly for my liking, the was a reason why I chose my tree as my break tree, no one could see me, which meant no one could laugh/tease/snicker/punch/kick/throw things/anything that comes into this category at me.

That next period was English, she was way to caring for her own good, she gave me this look which said; you-can-tell-me-what's-wrong-I-won't-tell-but-I-will-tell look its so annoying because she only gives it me, the girl needs a life, seriously.

School ended after placing my bag back in its tree hole. I left the grounds of my hide-away-from-parents. I never went straight home, God, that'll kill me, I'm not exactly afraid of my mum but her throwing stuff at me can be scary even though I know she doesn't mean it. That was what broke my whatever bond I had with my mum, I never had much respect for either one of my parents but I had some bonding with them and that broke that day one and a half years ago, when they started throwing things at me, and that can never be replaced.

I came home, and seeing my mother wasn't guarding the money pool I took some, I knew she blamed dad for taking it so he could get drunk and he was always drunk/stupid enough to not say it wasn't him.

Walking out the house I went back to that store and bought my dinner. Walking down into the forest I found that new pond and sat by it, I didn't know the name of it, never had the chance to find out, and when I did have time – it slipped my mind I placed the rubbish into my pocket of my jeans, I changed from my school things… it was properly a bad idea to leave them at home…. Oh well. I stood up looking down at the pond I looked up to see it didn't end where it once had. I was confused so by the edge of the water I marked it so if I went around in circles I knew I was.

It just kept going; I sighed then looked up to the sky scratching the back of my neck. Seeing a near by tree that was the same kind as the one at the school, I went over to it and climbed it. I lost thought and time for awhile. Not that I cared, I looked back down to where the ground was then followed the water I saw that it ended with a little waterfall, I didn't know I was on a slope. Giving the sky a confused looked then swung down from the tree and went over to the waterfall looking down into the mist I saw a large pool. In the water next to me there were rocks which I stepped onto. Walking back I heard my foot step on something metal I jumped back then looking down I saw a watch

'Heh.' I said as I bent down to pick it up it said it was near midnight and I wondered if it was telling the truth. I knew I couldn't go back to the house now

'I can't go back to the house now…' I thought out-loud. But I knew no one would answer me. If someone did there'd be seriously something wrong with me or them.

I sighed as I sat down by the waters edge again not caring that my shoes were getting wet, I gathered some water into my hands and sprayed it onto my face letting it run down onto my shirt and jeans. I'm not a run away, nor would I consider myself one, I consider myself as a wanting to do a runner. But I know on the inside I'm not like that, no matter what was thrown at me I wouldn't run. I'd properly stand still in fear knowing me. I wasn't that little so I could take care of myself if need be, I just don't like the fact that I can't stand to people shouting their mouths of and making words which would make sailors blush.

I don't know how long I sat there for, I didn't care either. But the clock must have been right or something because when I looked at it again it said four and the sun was rising. I sighed for the umpteenth time then stood up then made my way back to the house.

I knew what to expect, but yeah. My mum started yelling at me as soon as the door opened; she popped out of no where

'Where were you young lady?'

I rolled my eyes knowing saying anything would get me into even more trouble, if it was actually the truth she said it was a lie because it was too bland, every time I left the house and came home she yell at me saying;

'If you've been shacked up young lady, I'll murder you.'

Yeah, sure you will. I thought standing there with my foot against the wall my eyes darted to the stairs, she'd properly follow me… but that's where I left my school wear so if I could… she was yelling at me again, I tunned out, whoops. I looked at her she was about to slap me. I ran for the stairs she blinked startled for a second then chased I ran into my room grasping my school wear. Taking a risky jump out the open window into the tree then throwing myself onto the ground, I kept running. I could hear her yelling "It's your fault!"

Not knowing where I was, and if she was still chasing me my hand clutched the school clothes tighter as I stopped placing the other hand that wasn't holding clothes onto a near by tree I breathed several times. It took me five minutes to get my breathing right. I looked around and to my surprise I somehow was looking up at the waterfall. I scoffed in surprise then dug into one of my pockets for the watch. It was nearly five. I had an hour or somewhere along that line to do whatever I wanted.

I folded my jeans and top then placed them on the grass and sat down staring at the waterfall. I swear I could see a rainbow. I looked down at the watch I inaudibly gasped at it, it was six, I gathered the jeans and top under my arm as I stood up I turned around and walked to the nearest road.

Buying the food I needed and received one hell of a look from the guy who served me. But I didn't say anything.

I climbed the tree and found the hole where my bag was kept, stuffing the clothes into the bag, I then found a comb taking the hair tie and ribbon out I did what teenage girls do – brush their hair for several minutes. I only did it because of the knots. Stuffing that back in the bag I dug my hand into my skirt to find the watch reading the time I then placed it back in the pocket, digging into my bag again I found my home-work, well tree-work. I did that for a stingy five minutes before the bell went. Sighing I placed the finished work down in the bag swinging that over my shoulder I swung myself down to the ground and looked around – no one was around. Great, assembly. I thought with distaste. Sighing as the bell went I headed for the home room I was in. Lining up like a little kindergartener trying to ignore all the glares/looks of distaste I was getting. What did I do wrong? But the one thing I did notice was a girl who looked a little older then me. Give me a smile; I didn't think anything of it because she could have easy thought I was someone else. Not that anyone looked like me, that is…

I found out that, that girl was new. Her name? Well I can't remember it; even though she was in every class I had that day. But she seemed to take me as an un-asked friend or the teachers were extremely torturing the girl, but she didn't seem to mind sitting next to me in very class, which scared me. But I knew once she heard every un-fair-rumour-about-me, she wouldn't want anything to do with me.

But the strangest thing was, she did. She was strange, liking me that was the first step to becoming insane, but she was beautiful. Every guy fawned over her she looked at them as if they were insane. But I guess she wasn't really helping, flicking her long brown hair out of her fair face every five minutes, causing major sparkles to come out of no where.

'You wouldn't happen to have a spare hair tie would you?'

That was the first thing she ever said to me. I was stunned, let alone surprised she was actually talked to me.

'Uh… no…' I said after I said that I felt extremely foolish, even though I didn't show it. She laughed

'You're in every one of my classes so far aren't you?'

I nodded still feeling extremely stupid

'My names Rillian, but you knew that didn't you?'

I shook my head the extreme foolishness started to rise again

'I tunned out…'

She laughed

'Well now you know, I don't know yours…'

'Chihiro.'

She nodded

The bell went

'Math here we come!' Rillian said I stood there shocked

'I was only trying to be cheerful about it…' She said this time it was my turn to laugh.

Well I now knew, I…- We… Had a new teacher, at seeing him Rillian groaned and seemed to want to sink into the chair she was sitting in. I found out that the new teacher was her father. I actually felt bad for her. But he expected us to work, me and Rillian did without complaint. All right I confess, Rillian whispered into my ear what her father would do if I didn't work. The first one beside me and Rillian to know was a thuggish guy who properly listens to Rap and hangs out with a group. He was taken outside, the door closed. For several minutes the classroom was silent I felt Rillian move I looked at her, well her desk – she wasn't there I raised an eye brow – she was under the desk

'Do I even want to know?' I asked her she just placed a finger to her lips then pointed to the door. The door opened and they came back into the classroom. Well, lets just say, we found out the guy was actually really afraid of cats and spider-man and was never thuggish at all.

After that incident, the class never got on the bad side of him. The class knew to work.

When Rillian told me she was only staying for a month it actually hurt, she became my friend. Her and her father, I found out were the only ones I trusted in the whole school, which was kind a strange. And she was about to found out all my secrets. She asked me to come over one day. For several hours we explored the house she and her father were staying at, she told me her secrets it was only fair for her to know mine. After all that she hugged me in a friendly-grown-up-way. Then went to tell her father, I sighed and shrugged to no one in particular. There was something about this girl I knew about, but every time I tried to place it, it slipped my mind completely. When she came back I expected her to tell me she was leaving that very day, but surprised me when she said she and her dad were going to stay and let me stay with them.

Everyone called Rillian's dad Ka, Kama or Sir. And knew not to shack his daughter up or give his Daughters' best friend the glare anymore. Which I kind a did enjoy. But the loud whispers started to piss Rillian off. I could see it not that she'd let on. She laughed at me when I tripped, over thin air, which I hadn't done in awhile

'You have an IQ of a turtle…' she joked

'Yea, and you have an IQ of a mouse.' I joked back she pretended to look affronted. But couldn't keep the face for over a minute before she burst out laughing.

To the truth? I got used to living at Rillian's I got used to going to school, I got used to having a friend again, I got used to having my meals at a table, I got used to having a bed, having an actual shower without having to rush it, an actual bedroom that was aloud to be trashed, and I didn't want it to go away. I feared it would when I left Rillian's to go to the river to sit and ponder. I came back around eleven. Rillian actually looked like her father after giving her, a very fast and quick explanation to where I went all the while she was glaring at me then, she laughed at me. Then went to tell her father I was back and very loudly said that I had been shacked up

'WHA-!?' I said well asked cross with a scream. When I stormed into the room only to find Rillian and her father pissing them selves with laughter. I glared at them playfully then went to my room, which was the spare but they didn't seem to mind lending it to me nor letting me and sometimes Rillian make it look like a home of the cats.

We all took turns in cooking meals; we all quickly found out that I couldn't cook, unless we were cooking poison. Which was a remark done by Rillian and she got chocked and tickled by me and her father.

I had been with them for a year. I went back to my own house to gather my own things of course in the dead of night so my mother couldn't know I was there. I had fun making a mess of the kitchen, but didn't do anything else. I went to my room, it was like she hadn't done anything to it, not even cleaned it. I gathered that because there were several layers of dust on everything. Even though I was quick it took me to four in the morning. I was kind a glad it was Saturday because not even Rillian could wake me up.

But of course… Rillian being Rillian…

...Nothing she could do at all could get my attention...

'CHIHIRO YOU GOT SHACKED UP!!'

Except that.

I jumped out of the bed and chased Rillian around the house for several hours then somehow we ended outside and Rillian was in the pool. I stood there with a sweat drop on the side of my head as she glared at me I got an idea I walked away and before Rillian could do anything I jumped in splashing her with water. I somehow took in several lungs full of water but that didn't keep me from laughing.

At school Rillian and I had to help in taking care of the littlies. Meaning from grade one under. That I cannot believe, we were alone with several hundred littlies, we did several drop backs. Rillian somehow got tied up with pretend fire around her shoes a star on her check a moon on her forehead and a sun on her right arm. Add that with paint and you get Rillian on a chair tied up with fire in her eyes looking very pissed, and that even one kid whose name got me stumped Beano But everyone called him Bon. Go figure. Anyways Bon was actually sent into crying tears at Rillian and everyone but Rillian stared at him

'Bon, no, like, Rill, in, tie!!' He cried out or something similar to it at that they untied Rillian who did a high-five in the air then looked over to the clock and sighed; her happy mood swept away because we still had half a day left.

Another week of torture went passed as we went to the littlies who seemed to be controlled by the crying shrimp Beano. Which I had to emit got to the best side of me. Especially when I happened to become a klutz over thin air again, he saved me from certain death from littlies jumping all over me and squeezing the air out of me.

I knew they were hiding something from the moment I looked at Rillian she was drinking water to hid her giggles but then chocked and gagged somewhat dreadful. I laughed at that and she hit me over the head.

After the last day we had of littlies, Bon cried, well he always cried

'Bon, no, want, Chi, and Rill to leave!!'

Really how can the littlies be controlled by the little crying Shrimp?

Rillian dragged me somewhere with a rag over my head/eyes and refused to tell me where she was taking me. When she took the rag off it took me a moment to get used to the light, looking around for Rillian I couldn't see her. I started to walk while looking the other way, I bumped into someone and when I looked up, what I looked up to was a familiar smiling face.

I guess I was afraid of clocks that tick; that was the only thing that told me to move on, to stop waiting for him. And which is why I hated ticking clocks, I blocked them from my mind, well actually my parents blocked it for me. Time is used for passage of time, and to remind us of memories and promises that have faded.

-

* * *

-

A/n; Alright FINISHED!! WOOT:-) I'm very sorry if the way I lay out the story got you confused, but it kinda had to be that way... Oh wells, Review me please! .:Beg-full eyes:.


	2. Because Of You

The Clock Actually Ticks

_Summary: Since a year and a half ago my parents started fighting, and I somewhat moved into the cellar, I knew not to do anything drastic to myself knowing that he'd be angry. Getting through the morning to go to school can be a job on its own. _

-A/n: You big wusses, don't even know who the "familiar face" is, jeez! I guess I'm doing this because of popular demand for a sequel (and I could be bothered doing one) And because so many people were having trouble figuring out who the person was Chihiro bumped into and who Rillian, her father and I think I should mention Beano (Bon as Littlies have duped him) but I thought it was oblivious, oh wells, guess it wasn't. So here it is-

-A/n2: oh one last thing; theirs way lot more talking in this one then the first one… ;; I don't know why… but it does… It took three pages before she spoke… now it's not even a page…;;-

Chapter 2 – Because of You

_Rillian dragged me somewhere with a rag over my head/eyes and refused to tell me where she was taking me. When she took the rag off it took me a moment to get used to the light, looking around for Rillian I couldn't see her. I started to walk while looking the other way, I bumped into someone and when I looked up, what I looked up to was a familiar smiling face._

_I guess I was afraid of clocks that tick; that was the only thing that told me to move on, to stop waiting for him. And which is why I hated ticking clocks, I blocked them from my mind, well actually my parents blocked it for me. Time is used for passage of time, and to remind us of memories and promises that have faded._

I guess it can't helped… after bumping into him, I stared at him for awhile, blinked several times… maybe I screamed, maybe I fainted, I can't even remember a simple thing. But I think I just stared at him and blinked, maybe screamed and hugged him... naaah, not that far… Okay, maybe I did…. And maybe I did faint, because I remember a lot of darkness, and him looking worried… I never knew how much I missed his face! (Well excuse me, for not remembering).

After staring at him for awhile. I did say his name, he smiled at me and hugged me, he chuckled as I started to cry

'Don't cry, Chihiro.'

Yep, I cried even more. Call me an idiot, I don't care. I haven't cried since… um… umm… well it's been a long time…. It was a long time since I stared at him. Okay you can laugh now, no seriously you can.

'Chihiro?'

He said my name.  
Blinking I looked up at him with a little question mark hanging over my head

'What's this?' he asked then placed his hand at my neck. I cringed… that spot hurt… he saw it… my life is officially over. I wasn't thinking as I buried my head into his chest. He was surprised but didn't try to move me away

'The first… time my father thought it would be fun… to play with knifes…'

I'm not good at sensing things or anything but I could sense he got mad

'I was asleep at the time… wasn't my fault…'

His grip on me tightened a little

'Why?' he asked

'Why I dunno, they like fighting?' I asked to myself more to him. He grew silent again

'Please don't hate me…' I whispered voicing the little fear I had. He pulled away a little roughly

'What?'

How desperately I wanted to hid myself in his shirt again

He placed his thumb under my chin and I met his eyes which were swimming with concern

'Why would I hate you?'

I shrugged I really couldn't remember why I thought he'd be hating me. He quickly pulled me into another hug as I blinked several times

'Uh... not to top the question off or anything but how… did you get here?'

'She let go.'

'Oh yah how did that go?'

'Well considering it's been this long, bad.'

I laughed a little. But then realized it was cold. As well as that Rillian who that was lead me here. I pulled out of his embrace. Blinking several times I looked around

'Who are you looking for?'

'The person who lead me here, I'm gonna hug her to hell when I find her.'

He chuckled a little

'But we better get you home.'

I looked at him

'Haku, where exactly is here?'

He chuckled again. Then held out his hand

'Come on, we're leaving.'

I stared at his hand

'Do you even know where you're going?' I asked him, one eye brow raised itself. He nodded. I trusted him for no apparent reason and took his hand.

-

And I was totally running down a different ally. I forgot he could do that. When I was ten I was too mucked up to realize, it came crashing down to me when I was in bed, trying to sleep, and then BOOM there he is again. I got a headache from that. And yet I still trust him. I need therapy or something, trusting a guy I hardly know and has saved me too many times and visa versa.

Then, we stopped running  
My mouth dropped to the floor  
I was in front of Rillian's house  
I blinked then looked at him

'Have you been tracking me or something?'

He frowned, probably from not understanding a word I just said

'…No… your aura leads back here.'

Great! Now I'm dizzy

'Right!' I yelped out, as that he chuckled

'You better go before your friend thinks something of you.'

I yelped I was about to turn around then realized something

'Will I see you again?'

LAME-O I totally suck – I fail in morbid.  
He nodded. He didn't think I was lame! Yay

'I'll be around… you'll see me a lot more.'

The way he said that last part worried me. He turned me around and gentle pushed me in the direction of the door. I got the drift of what he was saying, so not wanting to be pushed a long the path. I walked myself as I got the door and turned the knob to go inside I heard a faint whisper of;

'I promise.'

-

For some reason I stood there, I didn't want to go in. closing the door slightly, I crept back down the path, and turned around. Haku wasn't there, I wasn't expecting him to be

'Forgive me.' I muttered to the sky then took of for the woods.

I sat there looking at the water, for untold minutes, I sat there then I wondered if Rillian was worried, she and her father would probably worry… not to mention Haku if he found out, I cringed at that thought. I got up but met the ground again.

I'm an idiot alright? I don't know long I was asleep but when I woke up. I wished I was still sleeping… Haku found me  
As I looked up at him I realized my life was officially over. I don't care what everyone says. The fact that he found my scar was enough, but this… I don't know if it's worse, but it's bad… he'll think I'm a runner or something!

He grasped my hand and before anything he pulled me up. And my head was leaning on his chest again. Jeez, I fit him or something…- stay away from that thought!

'Chihiro…'

I sniffled

'I don't wanna face them.'

I got him confused

'What?'

'Dunno.'

'Chihiro.' He said with a sigh

I looked up at him, worry and concern (A/n: are those two the same?) were in his eyes again.

'If you don't go inside, where will you sleep?'

'…In a tree.' I said almost sarcastically

He blinked at me

'Hey, I've slept in weirder placed then that, a tree just happens to be the most comfortable.' I exclaimed. Seeing his eyes change, I think I said the wrong thing.

'You shouldn't need to sleep in a tree.'

Someone actually voiced it….  
The tears I didn't know I had started to flow again. Grasping him I cried into his arm. Yea… I cried into his arm, he has a wet sleeve now.

-

Gathering myself I moved away from him, turning my back on his I wiped the tears that were still on my face onto my sleeve. Then chuckled a little

'To think I've kept up with my parents all this time and never once cried…. And now…'

I squatted down to my knees glaring at the grass. Then clenched my eyes shut and screamed

'I'm such an idiot!!'

I banged my head once or twice with my fists, until Haku grasped them, I stared up at him. He looked kinda mad…  
Guess he has every reason to be.

-

He pinned me up again, grasping my hand he ran only stopping at Rillian's house

'Now this time, go in.'

'But-'

'No buts.'

'Demo, demo, demo, demo!' I yelped in Japanese

He looked at me as I stuck out my tongue. He let me go

'Okay, okay I'll go.' I sighed then walked up the path into the house.

I put my fingers into my ears for the blast of words  
…that never came.  
I blinked

'Okay… that's weird.'

'You're weird.'

. Rillian.

I looked over to her with my hand behind my neck with a sweat drop forming

'Yah, well you know me!'

'Actually there's a time I wish I didn't.'

I blinked several times and my mouth dropped

'I jest!' she said then ran away. I growled then gave to chase.

Monday  
School  
Yay  
No sign of Haku  
My day - not fun

Rillian fell into a fit of giggles when another kid jested in Math  
We found out he was scared of flying books, fire rings, and Elmo  
Don't ask how the kid was afraid of Elmo  
…Too many "Elmo knows where you live" stories.  
We had Math twice on Monday now, since first period assembly.  
Some new kids came to the class on second time round.  
A girl thought she'd txt her boyfriend half way through  
We found out she hated dogs and hair ties.  
Math turned fun.

Two days had passed. Rillian kept falling into fits of laughter when she came into my room and saw the picture of a Dragon on the wall. She got several big lumps on her head, but she still had a laugh.

When I woke that morning I didn't feel right. That was all it was too it. Although I didn't tell Rillian, nor her dad. I tried to get through the day without passing out. But by lunch time I couldn't see, could hardly hear…. I fainted, right there on the spot. But I swear I saw the colour emerald.

-

'-In stop it, you're going to wake her up if you keep doing that.' A voice said hazily. As I came to, blinking my eyes I realized I was on a futon staring at a ceiling, not clouds or stars. I groaned a little as I tried to move my hand because I realized my head was hurting

'Chihiro?'

I knew that voice  
I looked to the side of me-  
There he was standing there, next to Rillian and her father was on a chair a little far of. Rillian came over to me and placed her hand on my forehead

'She has a slight fever, if it counts to anything.'

I tried to get up. But Rillian forced me down

'Sorry need you to sleep a little more.'

-

Isn't she nice? I don't know how much I slept

'-oy how'd you get here?'

'Was about to ask you two the same question.'

Okay, that confused me… a lot.  
But before I could ask I fell asleep again.

I woke up again, the ceiling was the same, but it was darkened, as if it was night. I sat up slowly and looked around – I saw no one. I sighed as I lay back down and stared up at the ceiling. I sighed then looked for a window or a clock… seeing a clock but realized that it had stopped working the previous day I didn't trust it to tell the actual time, outside was too dark to see, so I'm guessing its night.

'Isn't it normal for people to sleep at night?' a voice asked. I jumped too much I hiccupped while turning around to see Haku standing there where he wasn't standing a second ago

'Where in flaming hell did you come from?' I asked him. He frowned then pointed to the door that was behind him

'Right…' I said quietly as I looked away.

-

When I woke up there was a quiet commotion going on. Rillian and Haku were glaring at each other, while Rillian's father was silently by himself with laughter un-heard of. I stared at them going back between the two like a tennis match. But I don't know if anyone noticed me looking between the two trying to figure what the heck they were staring at each other as if they hated each other for.

The next day, I actually stood up! Yeah stop laughing at me, but I wish I was still lying down, because he frightened me to near death…. And I don't mean Haku when I say "he"

'CCHHIIRROO-CCHHAANN!'

'Oh Crud!!'

Rillian looked at me in mock confusion

'He's after my lucky cha-a-a-r-m-s!!' I said then ran off as Rillian laughed.

-

The guy couldn't take a hint. He was after me ever since I first came to the joint we all call "school" since long ago it was my hide away from parents…. That reminds me – I haven't seen said mother in awhile. Meh. Can't worry about it now, gotta hide from said-pain-in-the-back-side-boy-who-I-don't-even-know-of-said-name!  
Skidding to a halt I saw a little ridge between the doors and the wall – perfect! I clambered into perfect-hiding-place.  
And waited…  
Waited some more  
There he is  
Son of a female dog  
Feeling around in my pant pocket I found a small note book. Took it out then flung it at said-pain-in-the-back-side-boy-who-I-don't-even-know-of-said-name.

I concealed a snort of laughter as the said-pain-in-the-back-side-boy-who-I-don't-even-know-of-said-name ran away, leaving the note book on the floor screaming something about ghosts. I got up snickering then went over to the note book, picked it up then placed it back into my pocket. I turned around and… yeah, I yelped and fell backwards.  
Haku  
Was standing there  
Crap

'Where in flaming hell did you come from?' I yelped. Da ja vu here. He frowned and pointed to the open glass door. Sighing as I got up

'You really gotta stop doing that.' I said to him he chuckled then shrugged

'He-e-e-y!'

Rillian

I turned around  
What the heck? I came from the other direction….

'Did he get your "lucky charms"?' she asked

'Nup threw a book at him instead.' I said. Rillian laughed

'Good one, although you might wanna wash the book now.'

My face fell a mile

'I put it back in my pocke- e-w-w-w.' I slaughtered out. Then dug my hand back into said pocket and grasped the book and threw it at the wall

'Ya know that's called littering.'

I groaned

'Oh forgive me oh mighty smitten. Smite my Ol' smity smitter!' I said woefully then picked went over to the note book I picked it up my two fingers, then turned back to see Haku and Rillian looking at me questionably

'…What?'

'What the heck did you just say?'

I shrugged

'Dunno,' I said then looked around

'Know where the nearest Ri- no wait-… drink-… (Bad word), same thing… fine, trash can, for Kami sake!' I looked around then stormed up the hall way to the nearest bin.

-

As I found a bin, which was turned over, I glared at it

'Great, getting my hands more fricking dirty… leats is better then mud-grim…' I groaned then heard feet running towards me; ignoring it I glared at the bin then up turned it with the hand that wasn't holding said note-book-with-pain-in-the-back-side-boy-who-I-don't-even-know-of-said-name, grim all over it. I then threw note book intro the bin then ran to the drink fountain and washed my hands.

As I turned around they were both there again with a clear question mark over their heads

'Okay, I understand his reason for not understanding a word I say, demo, what the heck is your reason?'

They looked at each other confusedly then looked back to me. I frowned big time. Then they pointed to each other

'Dragon-boy's fault.' 'Rin's fault.'

I blinked big time

'What?'

'Chihiro, your IQ really is a size of turtle.'

'It's only because I'm not a fricken genius.' I said sarcastically

'Chihiro.'

I looked to him and my head titled to one side

'The spell on the Spirit World, as you people call it, broke, so now Spirits can come to this world even if they don't have an identity.'

'Whoa, back up, what?'

'Rillian is really Rin.'

I blinked and looked towards her

'Hi…Sen…' she said while smiling a little embarrassed smile

'Well you've got me confronted.'

They both looked confused and I groaned

'Never mind.'

'Oh and you know my "father"?'

'Let me guess he is a Spirit too?'

'Bingo!'

'He's Kamajii.'

I almost fell over with laughter.

-

'Kind-a disturbing.'

'If you think it that way.'

'Shut up, I will think this way.' I snorted back in response, tired from the cryptic responses I was getting from Haku and Rin.

English  
And said teacher with the look that gave me the impression of you-can-tell-me-what's-wrong-I-won't-tell-but-I-will-tell, was back, and Rin was sitting next to me. Haku thought it would be nice to suddenly disappear like he does.  
I was almost bored to sleep, teacher you-can-tell-me-what's-wrong-I-won't-tell-but-I-will-tell was giving a lector on grammar. Frick g-r-a-m-m-a-r. Zone out time!

I looked up to the clock nearing the time of the bell I began to pack up, everyone saw me doing it rushed to do the same, knowing I was the first one to know when the bell was going, the teachers began to ask me if the period was finished. Tell ya what – it is lame.

I freaked  
I saw this… thing… coming towards me

'What the heck is that?'

Rin looked up from whatever she was doing and shrugged I looked at her quizzingly but she poked out her tongue and went back to whatever she was doing

'Chi, Ril!'

Both of us froze then looked to each other then ran.

But he soon caught up to us.

'He-... found-... us...-' I panted out

'You, don't… say?' Rin said sarcastically

'Found ya Chi and Ril.'

'For pity sake,' I grounded out '…Why don't you go find you mother and… stay with her?'

'Chi no like Bo…?'

Crud

'I didn't say that.'

The kid looked like it was going to cry

'Ril like Bo doesn't Ril?'

'…Sure…'

He lit up

'Ril come play with Bo?'

'Maybe later Bo…' Rin said with a clear I-wanna-get-away sign over her head. I then realized who Beano was.

-

'Hey, Rin?'

'Hn?' she asked while she grounded through the fridge

'Is Beano Yu-Baaba's son?'

Rin looked around and smiled

'Guess I didn't need to tell ya that one.'

'Yah, like I really didn't see a resemblance.' I muttered sarcastically. Rin laughed

-

Strange enough, when I saw Kamajii again he hugged me and said hi then walked away confusing the heck out of me; Rin was laughing her ass off on the floor

'Oh shut it.' I growled at her.

But she just laughed more

'Shut it will ya?'

'Nuh-uh.'

'Yes-uh.'

This childish game went on and on for about five minutes…

'What are you two doing?'

'AAH!' Both of us screamed, I landed on the floor hurting my butt and my head at the same time, Rin didn't fall she just looked meagrely scared

'Klutz.' She whispered, I didn't pay attention to her

'What did I tell you about doing that?' I yelped holding my head glaring at him

'Sorry.'

Rin was silently whooping in the background

'Dragon-Boy got told by Sen!' she said in a sing-song voice

'Shut it.' I growled as I got up still massaging my head.

-

I sat down on the grass looking over the water to the sky, sighing I looked at the water bed which was dangerously close to my bare feet, I didn't care or anything. Just felt lonely, I got to used to being around people, scary thought that

'What are you doing?'

I got used to that too.  
Although he never meant it he always crept up on me

'Hey,' I said not looking at him. I felt him sit down next to me

'What are you doing?'

'Dunno.'

I heard him sigh and I looked towards him

'Chihiro…'

I really think he likes saying me name… wait, maybe I did something? Yikes! Don't say I did something wrong, I did nothing wrong… Denial!! I'm so over this… whatever _this_ is. When I looked to him he wasn't looking at me, but when he did…

The world stopped….

As he lent over

And kissed me

The cow really did jump over the moon.

Because hey, I saw it.

Guess I was wrong… Time only tries to trick you… about the things you have promised and seen. It all comes back to you in the end, if only you believe.


End file.
